Shatterday
by tomboy-girl21
Summary: "He looks like the human lovechild between a twizzler and skittles," she eyed him. "Really tasted the rainbow there didn't you Alec?"
1. Chapter I

disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments.

* * *

**Chapter I**

"Would it kill the fucker to pass the ball once in a god damn blue moon?" the boy tossed the soccer ball in his hands idly, no doubt aching for the bell's familiar ring to end the school day and allow him to use his feet properly. His fingers gripped the ball tightly and underneath messy dark hair, he shot a quick glance at the boy three seats over, his expression almost wistful.

Maia felt for the boy. It was his senior year, and although Eric Johnson wasn't a bad student, his strengths lay on a soccer field, and given there team's current standing, they weren't being displayed that well. It wasn't from lack of trying though.

Part of the reason for the soccer team's abysmal games was bent over his homework in front of her. Pencil moving at a record pace, his dark hair obscuring his face from most of the world, though that might not be unintentional, she mused. She poked at his back with the pink, blunt end of her pencil, a little worried that he hadn't reacted to the other boy's comment.

It wasn't like Alec to ignore Jace, even in conversation. In fact, Maia was pretty sure it wasn't in his nature.

"What?" his pencil scratched quietly against his papers. She stretched as far as her stature allowed, a little curious at what he could possibly be working on now. For the last week, her somewhat neurotic friend had been fiendishly narrowing down his work pile.

"I thought you finished all your work?"

He paused for maybe a millisecond, "I did, this is. . . extra credit."

She snorted, poking him a little harder. "Why, it's not like you need it?"

"It never hurts to be prepared," he resumed his work, ignoring her incredulous stare in a efficient and timely manner.

She kicked his chair.

"What?" he snapped, twisting to face her. She played with her pencil, unsure exactly as to how to best approach this. Alec wasn't the easiest person to communicate with and things tended to get a little lost in translation when he was annoyed. But now that he was facing her, she could see the dark circles underneath his eyes, the exhaustion written plainly on his face. She met his gaze straight on.

"Alec," she started, "You've been a little . . . off, these least couple of days and I'm just-"

"Fine," he interrupted, "I'm fine."

"Worried," she finished with a glare, she hated being interrupted. He looked like he was going to go back to his self imposed workload, so she spat out the rest of her sentence in a hurry. "Are the boys on the team messing with you?"

Alec looked at her like he might lie, except he sucked at it and he knew it. He placed his almost surgically attached pen down and closed his eyes. "Yes," he answered, not looking at her, "But it's nothing new and nothing I can't handle."

Maybe it was months in coming, a voice whispered, Alec wasn't made for the kind of social scrutiny he'd been forced to deal with this semester. It was quite possible, from Maia's point of view, it was just finally starting to take it's toll on her stoic friend. But she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and plowed on to the hardest part of her question.

She took a deep breath. "Then is it," she forced the word out before it choked her, "Jace?"

His eyes snapped open, searing her with their intensity, and for a second Maia remembered why she used to like him, before everything.

"No," he said simply.

"Oh," she said awkwardly. Maia stopped herself from squirming in her seat, nervous at the sudden topic she brought up. "Well maybe it might help, if you, talked to him or. . . " she trailed off uncomfortably.

He scoffed at her, turning back to his work, and Maia knew was all he would say on the subject. She sighed and decided she'd try again tomorrow. Her eraser made a trail on her desk, a smiley face, an M, and she tried to remember why she was helping Jace.

_But you hate Jace_, Alec had said, more astonished than angry when she first suggested they reconcile. Maia had shrugged at time, unable to articulate why she wanted him to let the blond wonder back into his life.

Because it's about both of you, she wanted to say, Jace can burn in hell for all I care, but you deserve to have your best friend back, even if he doesn't deserve you. And sometimes, even if she didn't want to admit, it was also because she felt bad for Jace. He was too much of a bastard, too rude, had made too many girls cry, too arrogant for Maia to ever like him, or even relate to him. It still came to her though, how few people Jace actually cared about and for some brief unacknowledged seconds, Maia felt a flicker of sorrow for the beautiful boy, alone in his shell.

She poked him gently with her eraser.

She could almost feel his sigh, she certainly saw it, his shoulders moving down slowly, his chin lifting just a bit, and she heard a low, familiar sound that made her almost smile.

"What is it Maia?" he said wearily.

"Want to do something after school?"

"Not another party," he said immediately, his back stiffening.

This time she did smile, "Naw, just coffee."

She saw him relax and pick up his pen. "I guess. But you buy," he added.

Maia would have argued, had a certain train of thought not struck her. Alec had been acting weird for about 8 days, she frowned. Since the last party she dragged him to.

* * *

Raphael inwardly approved at the coffee. Good coffee, he thought, was like good help, never truly appreciated unless you had a long string of unfortunate encounters with the bad side of it. He could almost hear his roommate's ego inflate.

And you doubted me, he would croon.

Prepared to admit defeat and pay for the check, he looked up from his coffee to look at his companion, who was, unabashedly, staring. He raised an eyebrow, Magnus was frank to a fault, but he had good manners. And he never did, what he was doing now. Gawk. At. . . Raphael followed his gaze to a pair on the other side of the cafe. High school kids by the look of it, barely loosening their issued uniform jackets and warming up to the weekend atmosphere.

They were an attractive couple. The girl was Hispanic, mixed perhaps, he decided. Pretty, and curvy he noted appreciatively, though he was sure his roommate's attention lay on her friend. Sure enough the boy's aesthetically pleasing features were only made more obvious when he caught sight of the young student's eyes. Black hair and blue eyes. Ah, Raphael remembered, Magnus' favorite. That might explain it. Pretty boys with those characteristics didn't waltz by everyday.

"Raphael?" Magnus said casually, still staring.

"Yes?" He fished around in his pocket for his wallet.

"How many years can you get for statutory rape?" he asked.

Very slowly, he raised an eyebrow and gave the blue eyed boy another glance. Magnus' fantasy stared in their direction, or rather in Magnus' direction, and he looked rather green.

He whistled. "Cradle robber."

* * *

_**x0x**_


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments.

AN: I'm sorry if things came off confusing, but everything will be revealed during the story. The facts so far are; Jace and Alec are having a cold war and Alec is having problems at school since it became known he's gay. It became known on what will be referred to as, most of time, That Night. The story is AU, set in a boarding school in New York City. Thanks to everyone who's reading my flawed writing.

* * *

**Chapter II**

Her phone buzzed, indicating a text.

Maia froze with trepidation. Only one person sent her texts this late. Her palms started to sweat and she could feel her muscles locking together, tense and anxious. She wanted to stomp her little red phone to death with her combat booths and set the remains on fire, but realistically she knew getting rid of her cell again would do little good. He would just find out again. She forced herself to pull out her phone, her mind already numbing itself as she looked at the screen.

**Izzy** blinked in neon pink letters on the screen.

She almost fell back against Aline's door in relief. Shakily she pressed the button for _show message_.

_Hey Maia! My lab top's effed up and I'm too lazy to go the school library to email you like you insist. How is my favorite uncouth tomboy? You better not be asleep. It's Friday! :( Then again you are friends with Alec. Speaking of, how is he? He keeps stonewalling me. If you tell me he's _**fine**_ too, I will kick you to death with my heels. Seriously what is up with my brother?_

She blinked.

What was she supposed to say? Alec was pretty clear on what he wanted Isabelle to know about That Night, and he didn't give her a lot of leg room.

The door swung open, it's noise muffled by the carpeted hallway, and Maia turned to Aline thankfully, pocketing her cellphone and putting Izzy's question on hold.

"Maia, what ever are you doing here?" Aline's eyes went big with curiosity, her dark hair framing her face in a picture of classical innocence.

Maia rolled her eyes and forced herself to finish winding down. "Stuff it Aline," she muttered and dug into her jacket pocket for her wallet. "There aren't any adults around."

If someone told the staff and teachers at St. Michael's Boarding School that Aline Penhallow was almost solely responsible for all the illegal items on school campus, that clearly delusional someone would be sent to detention and admonished for trying to tarnish the reputation of such a model student. Aline was from old money, an honor student, pretty and the kind of sweet that made even ornery teachers favor her.

And it was those same reasons that allowed Aline Penhallow to quietly rake in thousands of her classmates' dollars for the past three years, without attracting any suspicion whatsoever. She could get you anything from condoms to cellphones. The only thing Aline drew a line at was drugs. She was efficient, on time, and charged a fair price for anything that might have to be imported into the school.

Maia was a regular. "I've always been meaning to ask why you bother selling candy and movies, when your parents are millionaires," Maia handed her 15 dollars.

She shrugged, "My parents don't believe in spoiling me, so I only get 40 bucks every month." She disappeared for a moment, and then popped back out with a white bag. Maia's nostrils flared and her mouth began to water. Aline handed her the usual, a large burger with extra large fries and two shakes, one chocolate, one strawberry. "I wrapped the containers in plastic since it looks like it might rain on your way back to the boys' dorms."

"Thanks," Maia paused and narrowed her eyes, "How did you know I was going to the boys' dorms?"

Aline blinked, wide and slow. "You are? Maia you know girls aren't allowed there after 5," she admonished.

"Forget I asked," she mumbled. Aline never gossiped, but someone managed to know everything about everybody. "You could be a mob boss."

The petite girl wrinkled her nose. "Too messy," she shook her head and after a millisecond, she pulled out one of Maia's five dollars. "It's only ten tonight."

Maia stared at her, though she quickly snatched back her money. "Why the sudden generosity?"

"Customer appreciation. You have been a steady source of income for me."

"Bullshit," she put her foot in the doorway, stopping Aline's attempt to disappear.

Aline sighed, clearly disappointed with Maia's profanity. "You split your order with Alec right? The shake is for you, everything else is for him?"

"What does he have to do with anything?" Maia asked coldly. Her mind began to whirl with possibilities, most of them harsh and cruel. Scew the shakes. If Aline thought that her friend's sexuality changed anything about their illegal transactions, then the small pixie had another thing coming.

Aline actually appeared . . . uncomfortable. She fidgeted behind her partially closed door. "I don't mean," she stopped all of the sudden, took a deep breath and looked at Maia straight in the eye. Her elfin face was unusually serious. "It just sounds like he could use a free burger," she said, a blush starting to stain her face. Try as she might, Maia couldn't discern anything malicious or pitying in her tone or facial expression. Aline seemed sincerely sympathetic and something else, an emotion Maia couldn't really pin down completely.

The taller girl softened considerably. Not everyone was going to be an asshole about him, she reminded herself and Aline, while sneaky and mischievous, was actually a very sweet girl. If she suddenly decided to be a bitch, Maia doubted she would start with someone as socially awkward and introverted as Alec.

Maia sheepishly removed her right foot from the doorway. Her phone beeped again and Maia tensed before she remembered it was most likely another text from Isabelle. The text broke the awkward silence between them and Aline straightened. "Scat before you get me in trouble with those contrabands-from-unknown-origins," she advised and closed the door.

* * *

_he-llo?_

Maia shook her head, jittery with adrenaline and still unsure as to what to say in response. She pushed her earlier scare to the back of her mind and weighed the options.

Isabelle would be angry if Maia ignored her and furious if she lied. The younger girl possessed a very shrewd and sensitive bullshit radar. Alec was her brother and Isabelle had a right to know as his sister, if something or someone was treating him crappy. On the other hand, if she told her the truth, Isabelle would most likely kill Jace for That Night and while pretty boy did deserve an ass whupping, Alec would get mad at Maia for breaking her promise. And Maia would end up with two angry Lightwoods and a possible homicide on her hands.

Her thumb swept over the keypads while Maia tried to fromulate an answer.

It would be easier if Izzy was just asking because she wanted some good gossip. She cared deeply for her brother, Maia would even go so far as to say, she cared about him more than anyone. The girl had been crushed when her parents had decided to ship her out to an all girls school in Connecticut, instead of letting her join her brother at St. Michael's.

Isabelle had visited a couple of times, usually during Parent's Week, and had been completely enamoured with the school campus. It was strange, Maia mused as she avoided the hall monitors with little problem or thought, how little people noticed Alec. It didn't matter that he had a shelf full of academic awards or was nationally ranked for playing on three varsity teams. Alec was good at fading into the background. He didn't demand attention the way his sister did or enjoy it the way his best friend did. But whenever Isabelle was here . . .

It was hard not to notice him. Isabelle laughed loudly, pouted prettily, and dragged her brother everywhere, demanding a tour with personal commentary. She made him relax, could make him blush or laugh like nobody else, and it was obvious to anyone that Alec loved his sister very much. During Parent's Week, Isabelle, hand-in-hand with her antisocial brother, made everyone aware that the Lightwood siblings were some of the most beautiful people they would ever see.

Maia wished the loud girl was here. Simon or not, bitchy or not, Isabelle was a good friend and a great sister.

She was pretty sure Isabelle's longstanding friendship with Jace was the main reason Alec refused to tell her anything. He seemed more aware than anyone, how very few people Jace could count as friends.

Finally she sent back a short, but honest text.

_you need to ask him. wish you were here to help_

Maia shoved her phone into her pocket and pushed open the door to cut across the quad.

The gray clouds thundered ominously while producing small raindrops that fell erratically.

The short cut to the boys' rooms, a short cut which doubled as a detour from most hall monitors, jeered at her.

"Shit."

* * *

Alec opened his door and Maia stood in a small puddle, looking like a drowned mouse.

"I'm soaked," she informed him, stepping into his room.

"I wasn't aware," he replied, taking the bag away from her. "Boots-"

"Off," she finished, moving her boots over a plastic board and stepping out of them. Her socked feet, amazingly dry, shuffled her over to his small dresser. She rummaged in one of his drawers and pulled out a small faded blue shirt and ripped shorts and promptly disappeared into his bathroom. Alec eyed the wet boot imprints that stretched down the hallway and shook his head.

The lower classmen were restricted to the shared bathing areas, whereas the school's upper classmen dorms came equipped with a private restroom. True, she mused, wringing out her hair over the little sink, said privilege was small enough that the only space there was to sit was the toilet, and the room resembled a sauna with it's ability to contain steam. As soon as you stopped showering you began to sweat, _but_ privacy was still a plus.

She dried herself off with one of his towels and stripped off her black tee and shorts quickly, shivering despite the warmth of the room. Maia turned and placed her wet clothing on the shower rod to dry, thankful for once that the bathroom was tiny one turn took her everywhere she needed to go. She dressed herself fast, loving the feel of dry clothes on her chilled skin.

Finally, she thought, safe.

"It's still warm," he remarked when she came out, already digging into his burger and her lips quirked upwards at the lightness in his eyes. The smell of unhealthiness wafted delightfully into his room. She sat next to him on his twin bed, the mattress dipping slightly to accommodate her weight. He looked at her through his long, damp bangs. He needs a haircut, she thought absently. "Why were you walking in a storm by the way?"

She bristled. "It wasn't raining when I left," she pointed out, reaching for her shake on his nightstand. "And if I went earlier when you were at soccer practice and then in the shower, you would have been eating cold food. And drinking a warm shake." Alec rolled eyes, but said nothing, choosing instead take a bite of his burger. "Given the fact you take absurdly long showers," she continued after a slurp, "I had no choice but to go and get soaked."

"I don't take absurdly long showers," he muttered after swallowing. She stared at him. "I don't," he repeated stubbornly.

He did. Steaming and time consuming showers were his preferred mode of bathing. For someone as eco friendly as Alec, who recycled and would be a vegetarian were it not for his all consuming love of red meat, his preference for hour long showers was a strange quality. But something about washing away the day in hot, liquid cleanliness seemed to relax him.

"You'd save a lot of water if you just took ten minute showers in the locker rooms like you used to," she added.

"You'd be surprised," he countered. "At how many variations of 'dropping the soap' come up in the locker room alone when I'm just changing," he said.

Not for the first time this semester, Maia had no response to her classmate's cruelty. Her hand squeezed her styrofoam cup as she simmered quietly, knowing Alec did not need her to make things worse with her anger. He had a hard time managing his own.

"It's not too bad," he shrugged after a while. "More privacy this way. Especially since Jason moved out."

_Because I'm gay._

The left side of the room seemed to mock them with it's bare walls and stripped twin bed. Her anger left her, leaving behind an emotion she could only classify as sadness.

Abruptly, he switched topics. "How did you manage to get it here? You left a rather noticeable trail," he said.

"And get caught by Hearse Perce?" she stole a fry. "A lion could be roaring in heat and he would just remind him to be back before curfew."

Hearse Perce was the closest a man could come to being deaf and blind without actually being so. He was well over seventy and luckily for the hormone addled boys of dormitory 7D, he was their monitor. It was Maia's own opinion that the school simply didn't fire the old man because he was so close to kicking the bucket anyways. No one wanted to fire an old man because he was old.

"Didn't he think you were a boy once?" he asked after swallowing a bite big enough to make an elephant insecure.

"I was very offended till I realized he was speaking to the school mascot," she rolled her eyes, remembering the incident.

For a few minutes, they talked about classes and homework while Maia ate half of his fries and traded shakes because Alec felt like chocolate instead of strawberry tonight.

"I don't understand why you don't just buy your own side," he complained when Maia demolished another handful of fries. She stuck out her tongue, laughing at Alec's disgusted expression. He waved her off. "I don't want to see your partially masticated food."

"You're such a girl," she said with her mouth full, just to annoy him. She swallowed noisily, amused at his expression and changed the subject before he could lecture her on etiquette. "Why were you practicing for so long anyway?'

Alec waited for a few seconds after swallowing to make a point before answering. "I think he's trying to convince us we can still turn the season around," he said.

"What season?" she snorted. "The season ended when you guys lost your fourth game in a row."

Alec looked like he might wince, but he changed it into a shrug, "It's not my fault our star forward is a ball-hog."

That was putting it lightly, she thought. Jace was a diva. He liked attention, he thrived under it, was good at getting it, and even better at keeping it. He was fast, thought on his feet, wholly dedicated, and talented, in short almost everything you could want in an athlete. But he lacked an important fundamental, a necessity in a team sport. The ability. To pass.

Really if anyone was to blame, in Maia's opinion, it was the coach. It's not like Jace ever hid his almost complete lack of teamwork. It was obvious from the start. But she supposed, athletes like Jace don't come around every often and until recently it was never a real problem. Mostly because of Alec.

On the few times, Jace could be persuaded, or even remember he had teammates, he tended to pass the ball where he thought his teammates should be, and not where they actually were. Alec was usually able to predict where Jace would pass, and then as a sort of unofficial liaison, include the rest of the team in the game. They had a sync, she admitted, almost like they were twins. Most of the time, you couldn't tell Jace had issues with cooperating when Alec was around.

Recently however . . .

Maia winced remembered the several failed attempts to reconnect on the field, despite the chasm in their friendship. Countless balls flew out of bounds, and the St. Michael's offensive players scrambled more than the opposing team, trying desperately to predict where the ball was going. More than once she was sure she saw the Coach close his eyes, unable to watch.

Alec finished his shake in silence while Maia tried to think of a tactful way to bring up a sore subject.

Finally she sighed. "Alec, why are you acting even more neurotic and weird than usual?" There, short and if not sweet, then straightforward.

He didn't even blink at her blunt question. He did however ignore her concerned gaze, and stared stubbornly at his Joker poster.

"Alec," she touched his shoulder, aware at how tense he suddenly was. Like he always was now. He didn't shrink away, and Maia pressed on, encouraged. "Please tell me."

He didn't say anything, so she patted his shoulder, and told herself to try again tomorrow. She was in the process of disposing of the evidence of her infraction of the school's rules, when he finally answered her.

"Do you remember the party we went to last week?"

_"I think," She leaned forward for dramatic effect, "We should go to a party."_

_"Because parties have worked so well for me in the past," he deadpanned._

She nodded quietly, biting back the temptation to respond with a comment about how it was hard to forget that much whining.

"Well," he squirmed, avoiding her eyes. Maia set down the trash, interested. It took a lot to make Alec squirm now, one of the few positives of his situation. "Remember when I disappeared for a while?"

She nodded again, encouraging him to go, once again biting back her response; a complaint about how worried he'd made her, how many party guests she terrorized before she found him because he wouldn't answer his cell.

"I," he stopped talking, and closed his eyes.

"Alec," she spoke gently, reassuring him. "It's okay. Whatever happened it's okay."

He opened his eyes and didn't say anything for several long seconds. "Maia," he said, locking eyes with her, "I slept with a guy who has more glitter on his person than Isabelle's walls."

* * *

"He looked at least 17," Raphael argued, his boots splashing onto the wet sidewalk.

"Maybe he's just a mature looking 14 year old," Magnus countered, walking leisurely beside his much shorter roommate, while they argued about the validity of any possible infraction of the law.

There must have been at least thousands of people still roaming New York City at night, all of them unconcerned with a man's dilemma, ignoring any conversation they might accidentally overhear. At least a hundred people had passed them up while they discussed Magnus' misadventure with a possible minor and none of them paid attention. NYC sweetie, no place like it.

"If you go to jail for statutory rape, I'll go to your sentencing just to laugh at you."

"Your concerns moves me," Magnus drolled.

"I'm sure I stir more than your emotions Bane," Raphael replied.

"Always small one, always. Everyone else comes and goes," Magnus paused for dramatic effect, elbowing the shorter man to make sure he was listening, "But my horniness for you is For-Ever," he stretched out the last word.

The Latino snorted. "Did you know some prisons have condom machines now?" he said brightly.

"Fuck you."

"You wish."

They ambled down their street in silence, absorbing the nightly noises of the Big Apple, while pondering his own thoughts. Raphael eyed the boxed leftovers in Magnus' hand, wondering how early he would have to wake up to beat his companion to them.

"It would be better if he was ugly," Magnus announced suddenly.

He raised an eyebrow.

The tall man continued, answering Raphael's unspoken question, "If he was unattractive, then I could at least feel some semblance of shame. If only because I slept with someone unworthy of my attention."

"You don't say," he commented.

"But nay," Magnus seemed caught in a wonderful memory, the likes of which Raphael was happy not to know. "He's even more gorgeous than my inebriated memory allowed me to recall."

* * *

_**x0x**_


	3. Chapter III

So it's been awhile…

Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments or its lovely characters.

* * *

CHAPTER III

"Alec," Maia started calmly and then blanked because she realized belatedly she had **no idea what to say**.

Apparently, trying to comprehend/swallow? (bad images, not thinking of swallow) this _news_, rendered her speechless. Which suc- was very bad because now Alec was looking at her with his painfully earnest eyes and she was still reeling from the fact he said … anything at all.

Alec was a very intelligent person and also very stupid. Somewhere in his big brain, he thought saying anything about his problems was a request for help. Case in point: his situation at school. He refused to tell Isabelle because he reasoned she couldn't help with it anyways. The concept that sometimes people talk just to make themselves feel better baffled him. And like all things that confused Alec, he reacted like a turtle. Defensively and then peeking out cautiously.

Alec only talked when he thought someone could help. Otherwise he was the super-best-listening-clam. He thought she could help and he _needed_ her help.

But there was still that whole mute thing going on. She panicked silently for what felt like an eternity, before she latched on to the one grounded feeling in her hysteria. Concern. For Alec.

Her anxiety faded slightly. She reminded herself she asked for this. Reminded herself, why she wanted to hear it. To help.

She couldn't change how stupid or hurtful her classmates were. She couldn't make his roommate get over himself and move back in. She couldn't make his parents more comfortable around him. She couldn't tell Izzy. She couldn't make Jace pull his head out of his ass and apologize.

So much of it she didn't even know how to help with.

Yeah Maia had her own skeletons, but they were never dragged out into the sun and even if they were, the worst reactions they could garner were pity. It wasn't the same for Alec. His skeletons drew some pretty shitty responses. She bitched out the gossip when she heard it, smacked anyone who got annoyingly verbal about his sexuality, but she couldn't completely relate.

She hazarded a look at her friend. While she'd been _digesting_, he'd moved his searing gaze elsewhere and her fists clenched uselessly at his rigid posture. How long had it been since Alec seemed totally relaxed: three months, four? She hated that posture. No matter how many coffees they drank, movies they watched or video games they played, she could never make it go away completely. It was always there, in his shoulders, torso, hands- always expecting a fight or a negative comment. She couldn't help with that either.

She exhaled slowly. This she could help with. Granted she couldn't sympathize with the regret of a one-night stand either, but at least it was a more commonplace situation than an accidental and ill-received coming out. She would help. Somehow.

Abruptly she realized the small window into him was closing. She spoke quickly, without any thought to what she was going to say. "Alec," Maia tried again, "You ... "

Despite herself she paused, because trying to connect Alec to casual random sex almost broke her brain. He looked at her again, his gaze not quite so open anymore, but still pleading. Ready or not. She had to say something to put them both at ease. "You slept with someone?" _Damn it!_

He dropped his gaze and, in a barely noticeable motion, shifted away from her. She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew they were turning subtly, into a lighter, colder shade. (Alec wasn't a loud person, and being his friend meant paying attention to subtle things.) She shrank away from him, frustrated at herself and at the question that needed to be asked.

"Were you sober?"

He laughed and she flinched at the sound. Alec's laughter was rare and a little awkward, but it never sounded so ... mirthless (_Jace-like_).

"No," he said, and he sounded a bit numb himself. Maia wished she could have a bit of that numbness. She wanted to be able to detach herself from the stunned girl who kept thinking _What The Hell?_

She thought of a million true things she could say. It's ok. You didn't murder anyone or rob a bank. It's fine, don't feel bad. You didn't do anything horrible.

Those are the things Maia's sympathy and compassion wanted her to say. But her brain wanted her to ask why? People could do things for no reason, but Alec did everything for a reason. The why existed, it mattered.

So she asked, "Why?"

His entire body seemed to be vibrating tension, pale skin pulled taunt and then it was all gone. He slumped against his pillows and didn't look up.

"He was nice."

* * *

Isabelle listened to Chopin while rummaging through her roommate's mini-fridge and selected a fudge-pop. She tore off the wrapper with gusto and waited for the ass to pick up.

Finally Chopin cut off. "Hello?"

Mouth around her ice cream, Isabelle replied, "Egh, orghh."

"I told you all your facial creams would mutate you into the unintelligible creature from the black lagoon."

"I said 'hey whore.' I had a fudge pop in my mouth."

There was a couple seconds of silence and she scowled because sure enough a millisecond later -"Is that a euphemism? I know you have kinks Iz, but I really don't want to participate in your exhibitionist tendencies. There are hotlines for that."

She rolled her eyes, "They banned me for telling crude cads I would shove a popsicle stick so far up their ass it would poke out of their eye."

She heard a laugh and grinned, demolishing another inch of frozen chocolate. "Cad, Iz? Really? How quaint."

"Shut up asshole," she licked a few times before continuing, "What's up with my brother?"

There was another silence and Isabelle tensed because it felt a lot less easy. "See Izzy, Max is going through what we all go through as we mature. Well as a boy, Max is spared the whole month blood thing, just like, as a girl, you're spared the unsettling experience of feeling certain parts of your anatomy drop. Except for Rosie O'Donnell, she's the exception that pr-"

"Shut up Jace," she snapped, ignoring the chocolate starting to drip onto her fingers. "Max is _nine_, puberty hasn't even touched him. I meant Alec. What's wrong with Alec?"

"You mean other than his usual neurosis and hermit tendencies?" his voice was pleasant and she hated it.

"Don't be stupid," she lost her appetite and dropped the ice cream into the trash can unfinished. "He doesn't text as much, he won't video chat with me, and he isn't returning all of my calls."

"Maybe," Jace's voice was thoughtful and patronizing. "He's finally getting a life."

"I'm his sister," she said crossly. "I know when something is wrong with him. And you're his best friend. You know _what's_ wrong with him. Tell me."

She heard him sigh, and her muscles loosened, because it sounded more honest than anything he'd said so far. "Why don't you ask him yourself? It's not like he'd be able to fool you with his guile."

"Alec is a horrible liar," she agreed, stomping over to her laptop. "And he compensates by evading with extreme skill."

"Well, I can't tell you," she could almost see the careless shrug, states away.

"You have a lot of bad traits," Isabelle told him flatly. "A lot of shady ones and honesty happens to be one of your few redeemable aspects."

She heard his pause and anticipation started thrumming in her veins.

"You have to ask him Iz," he said again, much more quietly.

She snapped her phone shut with a hiss and started scheming.

* * *

_The bastard slurred out a name in his drunken stupor and then collapsed onto his bed, murmuring about gardens before promptly passing out. Maia wanted to slap Jace awake so she could claw out his eyes and shove them up his golden-All-American boy ass._

Thunderstruck_ started playing, loud and out of place, and Maia jerked towards Alec. He silenced his phone (his sister's ringtone). She watched him sink onto Jace's bed slowly. Her rage subsided and concern swelled up instead, reminding her why she helped sneak Jace back into his room after what he did. _

_Hesitantly, she initiated the first physical contact they'd had in months, and touched his collar bone lightly. "Alec." His skin was chilled. "Alec, please look at me."_

_He glanced at her, and her throat constricted at what she didn't see. Alec looked sad and tired and defeated, but her vision blurred because there was no trace of shock or surprise in her friend. Of course not, she thought. Why should he be surprised Jace hurt him? Jace didn't need to be depressed or drunk to cut people to shreds._

"I liked him," he continued, eyes combing the carpet. "He made me laugh."

Her eyes burned again and she rubbed at them. Why were they acting so _weird_?

Maia and Alec were both far from sheltered and one night stands weren't uncommon or bad. Maia understood sex didn't have to happen with people you cared about. Sex didn't even have to happen with someone you liked. She didn't think less of people who had casual sex and she knew Alec didn't either. But Alec also didn't like taking off his shirt at the beach and flirted about as well as he lied.

"I _fucked_ a stranger," his voice cracked.

She brushed her fingers against his clavicle bone, and tried again. "It's okay to have sex with someone who made you feel good," she blushed. "About yourself, I mean." He didn't reply, but shifted back towards her and she breathed a little easier. "You're not a horrible person because of it. People do it all the time."

Uninhibited, reservation-less people.

"People." He finally met her gaze. "People have casual sex with strangers. I'm not people." He stared at his hands. "I'm," his mouth twisted downwards, "Easy, I think."

"No," she denied automatically. Alec was thoughtful and moody, complex, and introverted and most definitely not an easy person in any way, shape or form.

"I slept with someone who said the right things and looked at me the right way," he said in a low voice.

She shook her head furiously, "You're an eighteen year old boy and you've only ever had sex twice. That doesn't make you a skank. That doesn't even make you experienced." She bumped a fist into his ribs. "Don't give yourself too much credit."

His lips almost twitched, but he stayed silent. Maia followed suit and tried to absorb everything; his odd(er) behavior, disappearance at the party, his … one night stand. She frowned at herself, frustrated at not being able to take this in stride.

She was irritated that Alec might not have overreacted in deciding not to tell her. How was she supposed to help Alec get over this, if she kept letting it unnerve her? She bit her lip, recognizing another feeling starting to surface in this maelstrom of emotions.

Hurt. It hurt, that after everything, he hadn't told her. True, she admitted, his sex life wasn't her business anymore and talking about it was uncomfortable on _several_ levels, but still. It bothered him and it bothered _her_ that he waited this long to tell her his problem. Maia sighed at the futility.

Alec was a private person and despite how often they were there for each other, there were boundaries in their friendship. She pushed the feeling away, unwilling to mention it (and half afraid it would be the straw to break his back).

Finally he spoke.

"I know it's not the worst thing in the world to do," he said quietly. "But I feel like," he rubbed the heel of his left hand into his eye. "I'm less somehow. It's stupid to feel that way, especially since it wasn't even my first time, but I do."

"It's not stupid," she said firmly. Maia knew there were plenty of people (Jace and Isabelle) who could look at sex like it was only physical, but Alec wasn't the kind of person who could just share himself like that with random individuals. "It happened and it wasn't something you'd normally do, but post-one-night-stand Alec is still as wonderful as almost-virgin Alec, and it's ok to feel different about it," she pushed away her own discomfort and met his gaze squarely.

_Jace would be able to make him feel better. He's good at making Alec not feel bad about acting like a teenager._

She frowned internally, but didn't deny the truth behind that errant thought. Jace had a way of making people act immature and irrational. Most of the time, it was a bad thing. But for Alec, who was too serious, too brooding, too mature for a teenager, it was a good thing. Jace irritated and stressed out Alec more than anybody, but no one else managed to make Alec act so _young_.

But the way things stood, Alec would rather jump after a snowball honeymooning with Lucifer than let Jace in again. For now, he just had her.

She wished she could see his stress and exhaustion melt away with her words, but they remained stubbornly unmelted. Alec, for all his patience and even temper, was freakishly tenacious. He didn't let anything go easy- possessions, people, feelings...

Maia tried to tune out her own issues. _This wouldn't have happened if you didn't guilt him into going to that party with you._ Silence, she ordered her issues. It was his decision and however much it might be hurting him, it's not my fault. Not my fault, Not. My. Fault. Not. My. Fau-

"It's not your fault."

She flushed with embarrassment, but then she eased up, realizing it was just his insightful nature kicking in. "You didn't make me imbibe copious amounts of alcohol, or flirt with a stranger, or have sex." It was a testament to Alec's sense of modesty he still blushed whenever he talked about, uh, intercourse with her. Which was ironic considering- "This is my crap. You were just trying to help me."

"And made it worse," she scoffed, unable to ignore her rioting issues. "I pushed you into going and that _was_ my fault, no matter what else happened. You and parties go together like mustard and peanut butter. They're not your thing and I shouldn't have pressured you into going."

He studied her carefully and nodded slowly, neither accepting nor refusing her apology. They were quiet again for a long time. Maia listened to the rain pound against the school grounds for a while, before finally voicing another question. "So, I don't mean to make things awkward again or anything, but ..."

Alec snorted, "How could things possibly get any more awkward?"

"Right," Maia nodded and fiddled with his covers, absently admiring the mass manufactured design. "So ... are you sure you didn't catch anything?"

* * *

Eyes half lidded and mouth pursed but not necessarily disapproving, Magnus reviewed his memories. Specifically of the party. Specifically the ones of Alec, blue eyed wonder boy, at the party.

_First it was:_

"So is Alec a nickname for Alexander or are you one of those unfortunate children christened solely with the basterdized version of a much more elegant name?"

Alec smiled, blue eyes lightening charmingly. "It's short for Alexander," he confirmed a little shyly. "I prefer Alec since it sounds less archaic and drawn out."

"Alexander," he repeated, caressing each syllable as they left his mouth. "I'm Magnus. Not the most modern name I'm afraid."

_Then it was:_

"I came with a friend," he stated guiltily after he finished the second beer Magnus brought him. "I really should go find her."

Magnus' eyes narrowed slightly, a bit annoyed at the thought Alec might leave him just when they venturing past friendly conversation and into flirtatious exchange. "Did she just disappear or did you see her leave?" he asked, more than a little unwilling to part ways with this pretty, sweet boy.

"She left me to go dance with some people," he said, scanning the crowds, preparing to begin his search.

"And did you move from where she left you?"

He shook his head. "You came to me." He gave Magnus a slight smile. "Wasn't really any need to wander."

Magnus grinned slyly at his comment and wondered if it was too soon to touch him. "Then she knows where you are. Besides you both have cells anyways?"

"Yeah," he says, looking at Magnus with the same expression he had when he said he had to leave. Magnus suppressed a sigh.

"Then stay," he said bluntly.

Alec stared and Magnus stared back, surprised at the amount of emotion he saw swirling in those breathtaking blue eyes. "Ok."

"Wonderful," Magnus breathed.

_And now it was: _

Something large and hideously polyester smacked his face. "Asshole," Magnus snapped, "You are fucking lucky I'm not wearing any make up." He scowled at the ugly red and green polka dotted pillow. Where the hell had they found this disgusting piece of shit?

Raphael looked at him with wide eyes. "Did you actually pull your inflated head out of your horny ass to say something to me? Be still my beating heart." He didn't even have the decency to dodge the heinous looking _thing_ going vaguely his way. Magnus cursed his crappy aim and settled for glaring at his miniscule roommate.

"Douche."

Raphael calmly acknowledged the insult with the slow consumption of his hot pocket. "I realize jail makes you uncomfortable, but obsessing over old tail, even old tail that can get you sent to a place with no color and unwanted man love, is unhealthy."

Magnus glared, though in truth only part of his annoyance was directed at Raphael. He was irritated he was still interested in Alec, annoyed Raphael could read him that well and ... it wasn't just prison that spurred his interest in Alec.

Alec had been a wonderful one night stand, which wasn't all too surprising for Magnus; he had an instinct for those people. But he had been sweet and sincere and that _was_ surprising. He was beautiful in ways Magnus suspected went beyond appearance and had held his attention so easily. He had been truly _interesting_.

Unfortunately the appeal of one night stands is the one-time aspect. He had been so used to chasing for the sake of chasing; he hadn't even considered he'd want Alec beyond one night. And Alec, judging by his shocked expression, obviously expected Magnus to remain a one hit wonder. Memorable, but singular. Not that he could blame him. One night stands and genuine romantic connections were not exactly synonymous. His desire for immediate gratification, while indeed very gratifying, meant in getting to know Alec intimately, he passed over getting to know him personally.

And that was irritating. All this brain power being dedicated towards the boy and he didn't even have his last name or cell.

That completely warranted some sulking.

But ever since the creation of rule 89 on his list, otherwise known as N.M.T.E.R.B.C.A.M.B.R.W.S.I.T.Y.S. (Never Mention The Ex-Relationship Between Camille And Myself Because Raphael Will Say 'I Told You So') Magnus made a point to avoid bitching about his romantic life in front of Raphael. Instead he said, "If I get arrested, you're going to have a bitch ass time trying to sort through roommates again."

Raphael frowned slightly, as if he'd been told he'd have to get used to sleeping before 6 am. "He's at least 17."

"You don't know that for a fact." Magnus pouted. His age, yet another thing to add to the things He Did Not Know About Alec.

"His jacket," Raphael said plaintively. "Only upperclassmen at his school are issued that jacket."

Magnus stared. "How do you know that?" he demanded, sitting up.

"Because I went there," he said lazily.

Magnus stared. Raphael yawned. Magnus glared, "And you neglected to mention this because..."

He shrugged, "Didn't feel like enabling your psuedo-pedophile obsession and its amusing watching you freak out over whether you're gonna feature in Jail."

"First off, it's psuedo-ephebophile. And secondly you are an **Ass**," he enunciated slowly. "Of epic, kraken, proportions."

Raphael gave him a look that told Magnus he was going to be ignored now. So he was surprised when the irksome Hispanic decided to throw him a bone. "Chances are you'll meet him again. That place is an oasis for caffeine addicted students."

* * *

Maia and Alec hadn't spoken for at least five minutes, but their blushes hadn't faded in the slightest. Then again the test results from your best friend's first-ever STD panel wasn't something you stuck in a scrapbook.

"At least you won't ever see him again," Maia offered in a stilted tone, biting back the comment _and your clean!_

"Uh," Alec winced, "About that ... How do you feel about instant coffee until I graduate?"

* * *

"**It's been so long I'm glad to be back**."

First reviewer who knows where that quote comes from gets to ask a question about this fic.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the freakishly long delay and a belated happy holidays.


	4. Chapter IV

A/N: My sincerest apologies. Anyways, I was unable to procure a copy of City of Lost Souls last week, so I was spared (SPOILER!) the horror of watching our ship kinda sink. I went and accidently/on purpose found out about it. For all those suffering Malec fans, I hope this helps.

Disclaimer: If I owned this series, it would have City Of Alec, City Of Magnus, City of Malec, City of Slash, and City of OTP. I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Maia dumped her bag on top of a meticulous pile of disgustingly detailed Calculus notes. "This has to end," she said flatly, poking at a hunched shoulder. Alec glared at her, irritated at being broken out of his 'zone'.

"Just because you want to set math on fire, doesn't mean I don't need it," he replied and scribbled out another brain-breaking derivative.

Maia shuddered at being able to recognize the term _derivative_. _This_ is what happened when you only hang around obnoxiously smart people. They transfer annoying amounts of useless math-crap to your mind through osmosis or something.

"We haven't had coffee in 13 days-" she glared him quiet when he opened his mouth, "Don't even call that black sludge in the cafeteria coffee. You're my favorite Alec in the world, but I refuse to live off of that hot-water-bean-juice any longer."

"Then go," he shrugged and crossed his arms, "I'm not stopping you."

She rolled her eyes, "No, it's guilt inducing look #27." No one over the age of 9 should be able to make you feel like you kicked a puppy/kitten/baby polar bear hybrid with the sheer power of their eyes. "Stop avoiding the coffee shop."

"I am not avoiding anything."

_You're avoiding Jace, even though you miss him more than you miss Firefly. You haven't talked to Isabelle, even though you love her more than anyone. You haven't gone home, even though you live in the city__._

Maia swallowed those words down. "We haven't been to Grindhouse since you saw your Lothario. And I know you've been going through your withdrawals too."

He stayed silent, his gaze straying over to his homework. "So bring me back coffee when you go."

It's not just the coffee, she wanted to argue. School sucks and Grindhouse was one of the few places where I could make you laugh and you didn't worry about who might look over. Where do you feel comfortable now Alec? The soccer field, when no one else is there? Your dorm, where you drown yourself in classwork?

"So you want me to walk back to school, during the evening, in New York, by myself?" she said instead.

Alec's brow furrowed predictably, always more willing to push himself into action if it meant helping out someone else. "You're guilting me," he remarked, sounding vaguely resigned.

"Don't you miss their strawberry and chocolate cookies?" she coaxed, grinning when he scowled in defeat. "It's nothing big."

"No it's just forgoing the avoidance of potential humiliation in favor of good coffee." He stood and grabbed a black hoodie from the back of his chair. "I guess the chance of us running into him isn't that likely," he muttered.

"Exactly," she agreed.

* * *

"No," Raphael didn't even glance away from the screen. "I refuse to enable your unhealthy obsession with schoolboys."

"It's just one schoolboy," Magnus snapped and stepped in front of the screen. "And it's not about him; it's about me wanting Grindhouse coffee."

He was sort of flattered that his miniscule roommate actually mustered up the effort to tilt his head all the way back to meet Magnus' eyes. "Sure you do."

"I do."

"Umm," he raised a naturally delicate eyebrow, (Magnus glowered at the unfairness of people who never had to pluck). "That's why you've been going in the evening instead of the morning, at around 5 pm."

Magnus raised his own exquisitely shaped eyebrow. "And your eerie attention to my daily schedule is less creepy than my perfectly understandable curiosity about an attractive one-night stand because…?"

"First, because you're my roommate and I can't avoid your face no matter how much I want to. Therefore any observations of you are inadvertent, whereas the changes in your regular routine are deliberate. Two, I only noticed it because you always slam the door during the opening to Captain Planet when you leave. Third, _I_ didn't possibly commit statutory rape. Fourth, you're hung up on a one-night stand. Which defeats the purpose of a one night stand," Raphael rattled off in monotone.

Magnus twitched. "I just want coffee."

"Then go by yourself," and his eyes narrowed, signaling he was less than 2 minutes away from being Very Annoyed.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"If I go by myself and he's actually there, and he sees me, he might wrongfully assume I'm stalking him," Magnus explained, valiantly attempting to avoid gritting his teeth.

Raphael looked at him seriously. "I can forgive you for interrupting Captain Planet, because that part is about Ma-Ti and he got the lamest ring, and of course he had to be from Latin America. But I cannot forgive myself if I let you walk around believing that stalking is another form of affection. Twilight has damaged enough young souls' perception of normal romantic behavior. Resist the pull of the masses Magnus."

"You're just watching _How I Met Your Mother_ reruns," he snapped.

Raphael hissed.

He sighed, "I'll pay."

* * *

"But-"

"No."

"If I looked like you I would totally be Superman for Halloween. You got the body for it," she doggedly ignored Alec's blush. "Or you could go as Batman. Or Beast."

He stared at her, "That is a lot of fur."

She waved her hand, "You could go as pre-transformation Beast from X-Men First Class. You got that whole _I'm shy, but pretty_ thing going on."

He glared at her, "I'm not pretty. I'm a guy."

"You're boy-pretty," she corrected, "Have you noticed how almost all the boy Robins, plus Batman, have blue eyes and black hair? Except for Jason, but he's a douche so he doesn't count. It's almost _mandatory_ you go as a comic book character."

"I doubt dressing up in spandex would get people to give me candy," he argued, exasperated.

She scoffed. He peered over at the baristas, utterly unaware of the admiring glances sent subtly his way. Two of them were even from guys. She wondered whether letting him know would boost his self-esteem or make him blush himself into oblivion.

"Besides, aren't we a little old for Halloween?" Alec continued.

"Over at our place, we're sure of just one thing: everybody in the world was once a child. So in planning a new picture, we don't think of grown-ups, and we don't think of children, but just of that fine, clean, unspoiled spot down deep in every one of us that maybe the world has made us forget and that maybe our pictures can help recall," she quoted verbatim.

"_A Pixar Story_, a Walt Disney quote," he recalled, the corner of his mouth kicked up slightly.

"Obviously," she grinned. "Point being, everyone is a kid inside and there is no shame in using our hotness to secure us candy."

The ease of their dorkiness soothed them both. Her worries that Alec would carry his tension with him here slowly dissolved. The familiar smell of good coffee and their usual banter clearly calmed Alec. His eyes were bright and less brittle than they'd been at school.

So clearly, the universe had to take a dump on their day. The warmth in his eyes froze and he ducked his head. "Fuck, he's here," he muttered.

Seriously?

"Seriously?" She twisted around, wondering which of these male patrons had the privilege of seeing the lesser known, untamed side of her reserved friend.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, "Stop looking for him, you'll draw his attention." She rolled her eyes. "Let's leave."

"But we just ordered," she shrugged out of his hold. "And the cookies are just out of the oven, gooey-fresh!"

"Maia please," look #23 was started to form, but she waved it aside.

"No," she said quietly. "You are an attractive, awesome, lovely guy and he is the luckiest bastard on earth for even getting to touch you. Don't act like you did something to deserve feeling two feet tall about. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

A recognizable expression took over Alec's face. It was the same stubborn look that he wore when he played soccer, or dealt with Jace's idiocies, or tackled school. It was him steeling himself to handle unpleasantness without hesitation. It'd been so painfully long since Maia had seen that steadiness. She had grown more accustomed to a weary, cold countenance.

He nodded briskly and they waited in silence for their order. After inhaling a healthy portion of their coffee, they walked to a table in a satisfied, almost post-coital daze.

Maia looked longingly at Alec's cookies, but knew better than to poach anything strawberry flavored from him. It was always best to wait for him to offer. To distract herself, she asked a question.

"So which one is he?"

Alec sighed and she twitched, wondering if she should have left well enough alone. Embodying reluctance in every movement, he gestured to someone who looked like an ad for Crayola on crack.

Maia blinked.

"He looks like the human lovechild between a twizzler and skittles," she eyed him. "Really tasted the rainbow there didn't you Alec?"

He snorted reluctantly and then swore when the spiky-haired Asian man's head swiveled elegantly (?) towards their table. "He saw us!" he glared at her.

"You're the one who laughed," she whispered defensively, wondering why she was facilitating his neurosis by whispering back.

"You made me laugh!" She spluttered defiantly. "Why did you even mention candy?"

She wind milled her arms discreetly, "I don't know! We were talking about Halloween a few minutes ago." Alec looked freaked and she softened. "I can… hide you?" she offered weakly.

Alec looked down at her from their six inch height difference. "Because he'll never see me behind you," Alec said in a rare moment of sarcasm.

* * *

"What if I'm right and he did skip a grade?" Magnus said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Raphael poured six bags of sugar into his espresso.

"Sure that jacket might mean he's an upperclassman which would normally mean he's at least 17-"

"Unless he has an early birthday," Raphael slipped in. "In which case he's sixteen and you get to wear the same outfit for up to four years."

"But if he skipped a grade then he might not even be that and I might get registered as a sex offender," Magnus finished, staring over at his one-time lay.

"I would send you cigarettes to use as currency," he assured his roommate.

"Unsympathetic dipshit," he said reflexively.

Raphael blew on his coffee, unperturbed by Magnus' drama. "The only way to know for sure is to ask him. So go and ask or let it go. Preferably the second option."

He raised his gaze to see Magnus halfway across the café, heading towards conquest and friend in long, determined strides. For a tenth of a millisecond he considered giving Magnus as much privacy as possible in a cramped and crowded café. Then it passed and he remembered that Magnus canceled his last Chivas game on DVR to watch America's Next Top Model. Magnus, he figured, owed him some entertained and he ambled off after his disco-ball companion.

* * *

"Alec." Skittles plunked down in the empty seat at their table and Maia could feel herself gawk at him. '"It's great to see you again," he chirped.

Alec, who had been doing a wonderful job of mimicking a still life painting for the last minute, nodded stiffly. "Hi," he gave her a panicked look. Maia's neurons started firing again and she helpfully cleared her throat. He almost jumped on the distraction and jerked his thumb towards her. "Magnus this is my friend Maia-"

"Adorable," Magnus said without glancing at her. She bristled indignantly. "So are you at least 17?"

"Wha-"

"Look, I really don't want to go to jail for robbing the cradle," he said bluntly.

"Shouldn't you have thought of that then?" Alec shot back, his face setting into pure Lightwood stubbornness. "It's a bit too late to do anything about it now."

"I met you at a college party," he pointed out, drumming his neon green nails against the worn table. "Showing up when you're still jailbait is just false advertising. It was only logical for me to assume you were legal."

"He is," Maia added helpfully, ignoring Alec's glare.

The relief wafted off of Magnus in almost tangible waves. She winced at Alec's tightly crossed arms. He was 5 minutes away from a serious sulk. She dabbed mournfully at the coffee Alec had accidently spilled on the table after it became obvious that Magnus was not a horrific daydream and was indeed walking over.

Or is it day-mare she mused and reached for another napkin without looking. Someone handed her the entire napkin container. "Thanks," she murmured absentmindedly.

"You're welcome," said a fourth, unfamiliar voice politely.

She dropped the container and Alec's chair squeaked back a few inches in surprise. The last vacant seat at their table had been filled by a slender, comely Hispanic boy. Maia and Alec traded a bewildered glance.

_Did you sleep with him too?_

_No!_

_Then why is he here?_

_I don't know!"_

Her hackles, already raised by Magnus' presumptuous manner and exotic attractiveness, were elevated even more by the new boy's quietly assuming air and pretty face.

Magnus glared at the boy, who was currently adding a packet of creamer to his coffee nonchalantly. "This," he gestured distastefully, "Is my roommate Raphael."

Raphael nodded graciously.

"Hi," Alec greeted hesitantly. "This is Maia."

"Pleasure," she said insincerely.

Before the situation could devolve into an even more uncomfortable state Magnus spoke, "I'm sorry." His smile looked less glossy than when he first sat down and a bit sheepish. "I was just checking."

"It's fine. I understand," Alec smiled at him, blue eyes deceptively tranquil. Magnus relaxed and Maia almost felt bad for him. "I got an STD panel check myself."

Raphael snickered into his coffee.

* * *

_-X-_

* * *

Hopefully this is the start of a Malec filled summer on my part. Comments and critique are welcome. As well as rants on COLS… we all need to let off a little steam. To the readers-

malecfan0822: Thank you! I always thought Maia, with her laidback nature, would get along pretty well with Alec, despite his prettiness. Jalec bromance cannot be denied! They'll be friends again, but its a long ways coming. Jace screwed him over pretty badly, but he _was_ drunk at the time. I feel for Alec too, especially after COLS.

D.C.: I am humbled by how much you like this story and I am sorry it took me forever to update. As for you questions, the events of That Night are the reason for both Alec's alienation at school and the break in his frienship with Jace. As for Maia, she and Alec are unusually close and there's a reason for that. All will be revealed, but if you get impatient you can always PM me.

tmmdeathwishraven: Jace didn't _literally_ screw Alec over, but that is a tempting idea. Malec is my preferred ship, but Jalec is a bit of a guilty pleasure. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

SaghBlue's: Your love for this story gives me happy author feels. Alec saw Magnus again! And despite his inital relucatance he will be seeing Magnus a lot more in the future. I wasn't sure if the Maia/Alec friendship would come off as natural, so I'm pleased you liked it.

Bookworm24601: Alec does indeed suffer. About the Jace and Alec fight, it, as well as the Malec hook up, will be revealed in the next couple chapters. The one night stand in bits and pieces, while That Night will actually be an entire flashback.

lenkagamine133: *hugs you back* I am filled with joy at the glee the chapter brought you. As was obvious in this chapter, the cast of TMI cannot survive without proper coffee. More seriously though, Alec is all about responsibility and getting yourself checked after a one night stand is important. Condoms aren't always effective. It's just really awkward.

starlight seeker: *grins brightly* I am indeed back, hopefully for a long while.

merlotte456: Alec is very lovable isn't he? He just refuses to see it. I really like writing the dialouge between Raphael and Magnus because Raphael is all monotone and deadpan and Magnus is witty and shamelss, so it's gratifying to know you like it too. The lyric is actually from Back in Black by AC/DC, but you came closest so if you still feel up to asking that question feel free to PM me.

RosyRedPen: I have updated! Malec gods willing, I will update very soon.

To everyone else, I very grateful for your comments and favourites. Please check out the poll on my page as well.


End file.
